Love Is
by DontCallMeAnOtaku
Summary: Can love bloom from a forced winging? CHAPTER 3 SLIGHTLY REVISED
1. Chapter 1

**Forced Love Ch. 1**

Minato Sahashi stood before a great wall of numbers. No names, just numbers. Apparently Tokyo University doesn't believe in confidentiality. But at least they're just numbers and not names so it's at least somewhat private.

Minato stood there for many minutes, the first few of which were spent rechecking to make sure he wasn't mistaken and the rest he spent standing in utter shock. When he was finally able to speak again, he could utter only three words. "I failed…again."

After leaving the wall, he called his understandably beyond disappointed mother. After getting an earful and having his allowance cut in half, he was now wandering the city aimlessly, defeat apparent on his face.

Suddenly a large object crashed to the ground several feet in front of him, creating a large crater several feet in diameter. When the dust cleared Minato got a better look at the object. It appeared to be a hammer of absolutely cartoonish size.

Managing to calm himself from his from his shock at almost being crushed had he walked a few feet more, Minato began to wonder where this great hammer of mythical size came from.

"What is this, a movie prop?" Minato asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Look out below!" Minato heard someone scream. Turning around, he frantically scanned the area with his eyes, trying to find the source of the panicked voice. Finally, his eyes fell upon a figure in the air above him. It was falling at an angle, directly towards him. Minato was too stunned to move and as the object drew nearer, he realized it was no object. It was a girl.

"Move! Get out of the way!" she cried. But it was too late. The girl collided with Minato and in doing so their lips pressed together. The two fell to the ground, their lips still locked. Minato through his pain blurred vision looked at the girl on top of him. She had light brown hair and grey eyes which were now half lidded. He saw her eyes widen with shock and fear and she quickly pulled away from their accidental kiss.

"Oh no." the girl uttered, fear evident in her voice.

The next thing that happened shocked Minato beyond belief. From where he lay, he watched as wings of light colored various shades of blue burst from the girl's back.

The mysterious, otherworldly girl was now visibly distraught with a pained look in on her face and tears welling in her eyes. She looked down at Minato on the ground. "Sekirei number 84, Yashima, is yours now and forever." she strained out, her voice quaking and tears streaming freely down her face.

**A/N: Sorry this first chapter is so short. I just really wanted to get the story started so I would be motivated to continue it and make each chapter better and better. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: You Own Me

Chapter 2: You Own Me

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who Favorited, Followed, and commented. The original title of this story was "Forced Love" but I changed it at the very last second. I felt that title was too generic and a bit misleading. I then wanted to call the story "Love Is…" but I found out after posting that this site won't let me put an ellipsis in the title. So…yeah. That's the somewhat interesting…maybe…probably not…story behind the title.**

**I've heard some people say they think Yashima was forcefully winged. I personally don't think she was. I think she met her true Ashikabi, Junichi Tanigawa, and he just turned out to be a cruel, abusive asshole.**

**On another note, I'm not really sure how many sekirei in the series are actually force winged. Mikogami TRIED to force Kusano and failed. His other sekirei like Yomi and Taki seem very happy to serve him so I think he is their true Ashikabi. The only sekirei in the anime who I think was force winged was No. 86 Katsuragi who looked very sad and depressed and spoke in a melancholic tone. I don't think she would have acted like that with her true Ashikabi. This is all just my personal theory.**

**Also, I have only seen the anime. Anything I might mention that happens in the manga has come from other sources or talking to friends who have read the manga.**

**Wow. I got way off track there. Well, enough of my personal theories and rambling. On with the story.**

**Oh and uh, I don't own Sekirei.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato didn't know what to do. What could he do? The strange girl before him had broken down into a horrible sobbing fit. Tears were dripping from her face, staining the sidewalk beneath her. As her condition worsened, her breath started coming in short bursts and was no more than pained wheezing. People were starting to stare at the two. They probably thought that Minato was the girl's boyfriend and he had done something to upset her.

The girl then wrapped her arms around herself, hugging herself tightly. Minato couldn't help but notice how this caused her breasts to press together, emphasizing her fairly ample bust. He forced himself not to focus on it, purging any impure thoughts from his mind. She started to gently rock back and forth. Her eyes had a distant and lost look to them.

"Hey, please calm down", Minato began gently as he slowly reached out to her to comfort her. The girl from the sky recoiled at his touch and lowered her head, burying her face in her knees and let out fresh sobs. The scene before him was absolutely heartbreaking and he didn't even know what he'd done to upset her so.

Her sobbing slowly became less intense until it became the occasional small hiccup. Her tight hold on her legs loosened and she peeked up over her knees. She was still looking at the ground in front of Minato, not at him. Yashima took several deep breaths. In and out. In and out. In and out. Her eyes then slowly traveled upwards to Minato's and he could just barely make out the faintest whisper. "Forgive me."

Yashima slowly rose to her feet and wiped the tears from her eyes. They were puffy and bloodshot, the whites turned almost completely red. "Please forgive me, Ashikabi-sama" she said, her voice becoming more even. "What will you have me do, Ashikabi-sama?"

Minato had absolutely no clue what had happened to this girl or what she was talking about. "I-I'm sorry. Ashi-what?"

"Ashikabi. You are my-…" she was interrupted by the rumbling of her stomach. Her face instantly turned the deepest crimson. She had been chased for an entire day by two twin sekirei prior to her and her Ashikabi's 'accident.' During the chase, she had lost her unlimited MBI credit card.

"Uh…hungry?" Minato asked. Yashima feared her new Ashikabi may become angry with her but hesitantly nodded her head 'yes.'

Minato couldn't afford to take her somewhere to eat. Not even fast food. He was completely broke. The only thing he can think to do is offer her something at his apartment. But how to do that? The girl looked to be maybe sixteen years old. She might find it creepy for him, being nineteen, to offer to take her back to his apartment. But what else could he do?

"Hey, uh…" Minato started, "if you'd like, you could come to my apartment to get something to eat." Minato said, trying his best not to sound nervous or creepy.

The girl looked up at him with a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Th-Thank you. Thank you very much, Ashikabi-sama."

"You can drop the –sama. I hardly deserve it. I've failed my college entrance exams twice now."

Yashima was taken aback. He was being so modest. "Then, m-may I ask my master's name?"

"Minato. Minato Sahashi. And I'm not you're master either."

Yashima was surprised again. Her surprise was quickly replaced with doubt however when a thought crossed her mind.

'_You'll probably change once you realize you OWN me now_.'

Minato just realized something. "I'm sorry, I've forgotten your name." She'd given her name once already, but Minato was still in shock when she had said it then.

"Yashima. Sekirei number 84. The hammer Sekirei." she said, now trying to sound confident and proud of her name and title.

"Sekirei? You're a bird?" Minato asked with a light, friendly chuckle.

Yashima became annoyed at this and it could be heard in her voice. An angry pout formed on her face. "No! I'm a-" she was once again interrupted by a powerful roar from her stomach. Yashima instantly became beet red.

"Maybe you should explain it after you've had something to eat." Minato said, offering her a warm smile.

'_Wow_.' Yashima thought.

Minato turned in the direction of his apartment. Looking over his shoulder at Yashima, still wearing that smile, he asked, "Shall we go?"

"R-Right!" She almost snapped to attention when she was snapped out of her thoughts. She trotted up to Minato. She was waiting for him to start leading the way when pointed to something behind her.

"Are you just going to leave that?" Minato asked pointing at something behind her. "I'm not sure but you made it sound like it belongs to you."

"My hammer!" Yashima shouted, whipping around. Spotting it, she quickly trotted over to it.

"Hey, let me get that for you." Minato said walking over to her.

"Huh? But…" Yashima started.

"Don't worry," Minato said, gripping the handle, "I got this."

"Okay." Yashima said, sounding totally unimpressed. She watched as Minato struggled to lift the mighty mallet.

"Don't strain yourself." Yashima sarcastically advised as she looked on with bored eyes.

"Hnngg…errrggg…huhhh…" Again and again Minato tried to lift the hammer, failing each time. It wouldn't even budge. '_What the hell? If she can lift it, I should be able to easily.'_ He continued trying to lift it to no avail.

Yashima couldn't bear to watch anymore. '_This is embarrassing.'_ she thought as she watched the human who was now unfortunately her Ashikabi pull, tug, and heave, no doubt in an attempt to prove his manliness to her. He was failing miserably. Fed up with the pathetic display she placed one hand on the handle and the other on Minato's chest to gently push him away. "Just let me do it." Yashima said a bit harshly.

"B-But-" Minato's speech was cut short when his jaw dropped as he watched the teenage girl before him lift the hammer of mythic proportions as if it weighed nothing.

Yashima walked past a still gawking Minato who had a stupid looking expression of shock across his face. She turned and looked at him with cold eyes. "For future reference, I'm the only one who can lift this hammer."

Minato diverted his gaze from Yashima's, feeling ashamed that he is weaker than this small girl. "Oh. S-Sorry." There was a brief silence between them. Minato didn't know what to say now. He had just made a fool of himself in front of a cute girl. How could he recover from that?

Finally Yashima broke the silence. Or rather, her stomach did as it let out a ravenous roar loader than ever. The starving girl blushed once again and diverted her eyes as well.

Minato returned his gaze to her, a faint smile on his face. "I guess we should get home and get you something to eat now, huh?" Minato asked, his voice reassuring and his smile becoming more comforting.

"R-Right."

As they walked on, Minato's amazement at the small girl's strength never diminished even by the smallest degree.

'_What is that thing_, _Mjolnir, and she's Thor's daughter_?' Minato thought.

They made their way back to Minato's apartment complex. While walking up the stairs to his apartment, Minato explained to Yashima that he was not allowed to have a girl in his apartment and to be prepared to hide if his landlord came knocking. Yashima was a bit perplexed by this but agreed none the less. It was an order from her Ashikabi after all.

Minato's apartment was small yet comfortable enough for one person to live in. Just one more person wouldn't make much of a difference. Yashima placed her hammer in an empty corner of the room, out of the way. Well, as out of the way as the massive weapon could be.

"Just sit anywhere you like." Minato kindly offered.

"Thank you." Yashima said softly. It didn't feel right to sit on her Ashikabi's furniture since she hadn't known him for very long. Instead she opted to kneel at the small table in the living area. She didn't want to upset her accidental Ashikabi. She still isn't sure what kind of person he is. '_So far he seems kinda wimpy, but I'm still not sure.'_

"Sorry, but all I have is instant ramen." Minato called from the kitchenette. It was true. That's pretty much all his food budget would allow, and he was well stocked on the stuff.

"T-That's fine." Yashima replied. She'd eat just about anything right now.

Three minutes later, Minato placed a steaming Styrofoam cup and chop sticks on the table in front of her.

"Uh…e-enjoy." Minato nervously said, hoping the young girl would find the meager meal acceptable.

'_Well…at least he's nice_.' "Thank you." Yashima simply stared at the small cup for a moment as saliva began to build in her mouth. In that moment, the noodles looked like the most delectable cuisine in the world. Minato turned away from her as he began talking.

"So Yashima…about this bird thing you mentioned. May I ask what you were-"

"More please!" Yashima cried as she held out the Styrofoam cup. Looking inside, Minato saw that it was completely empty. The noodles and broth were gone apparently having been eaten by the young girl in a matter of seconds.

"Uh…sure." Minato took the empty cup to dispose of it. He then returned to the kitchenette and began boiling more water to prepare a second cup for his guest. Once the water had begun to boil, he poured it into another cup of instant ramen. "So what were you going to tell me out there?" He asked as he waited for the noodles to cook.

A light blush came to Yashima's face and she began to shift uncomfortably in her seated position. "It's…complicated. It'll take a while to explain. C-Can I eat first?" Yashima asked. There was a small degree of fear in her voice. In truth, she was afraid. Afraid that she may be scolded or even beaten by this man for avoiding his questions.

"Of course. Have as much as you want." Minato said, flashing his cheery smile once again.

'_As much as I want_?' Yashima couldn't help but smile at hearing this. "Thank you!"

"No problem." More than three minutes have passed. Minato peeled the folded back paper cover off the ramen cup he had been preparing. He brought it over and placed it before Yashima, still wearing that smile. Yashima graciously accepted and quickly slurped down the steaming noodles and guzzled the scolding hot broth as if she felt nothing.

…

After slurping down over a dozen cups, Yashima's hunger was gone along with more than half of Minato's ramen stock. How such a small, fit girl managed it, Minato hadn't the slightest idea. She must not have eaten in a very long time.

A thunderous belch escaped Yashima's throat against her will. She quickly clasped her hands over her mouth as crimson returned to her face once again. "E-Excuse me!"

"You're fine." Mianto said with a small chuckle. "Had enough?" Yashima gave a meek nod. Knowing that at long last she'd had her fill, Minato drastically wanted answers to his many questions about the strange phenomena he had witnessed less than an hour before. "Yashima-san, if it's alright with you, I'd like to ask some question…about…earlier."

Yashima's posture immediately straightened, stiff as a board, and she focused all of her attention on her Ashikabi. "Yes Ashikabi-sama! I will answer to everything I can to the best of my knowledge."

"Uh…great." Minato replied, scratching the back of his head. "Well first um…you keep calling me an…Ashikabi? What does that mean exactly?"

Gloom suddenly covered Yashima's face. "I-It means you are my…master."

"M-Master?"

"Yes. Each Sekirei must seek out their Ashikabi, their one destined partner. A-And we have to do whatever they say." Her gaze sank and her voice seemed to sadden as she finished that sentence.

"So…I'm _you're_ destined partner?" Minato asked.

"Well…no."

Minato sighed. "I'm having trouble following this."

"Perhaps I can help." A new, unfamiliar voice offered.

Minato immediately shot up from his seat, scanning the room for the intruder. "Over here." He heard the voice again. Minato turned to the TV and realized that it was now turned on. It hadn't been a moment ago. On screen there was a man sitting behind a desk. The man was dressed in all white: an expensive white suit, white gloves on his hands which were folded on the desk before him and…is that a cape? To complete the look, the man also had wild, spiky white hair. The man's eyes were obscured by light reflecting off his glasses.

"Greetings and congratulations Minato Sahashi! You have been chosen by fate to be an Ashikabi! You should be proud of yourself!"

"Um, who are you?" Minato asked. He wondered how this man could see and hear him through a TV. Then Minato remembered. For several years now, all televisions have been built with a webcam and microphone built into them. They are located behind a protective screen in the middle of the television above the TV screen. Minato never had any use for it, so he actually forgot about it until now. They are supposed to be for convenience, though some conspiracy theorists believed they are a way for the government to secretly monitor people. The latter idea seemed increasingly plausible at the moment.

The man chuckled. "You honestly don't recognize me? And here I thought you were supposed to be smart. Very well. I am Hiroto Minaka, chairman and founder of Mid Bio Informatics. More commonly abbreviated as MBI. Recognize me now?" He asked, a smug smile still plastered on his face.

Minato mentally smacked himself for not being able to recognize the head of probably the largest, most successful and powerful company in the world and is headquartered in the same city he lives in.

"Yes, sorry. I recognize you now. W-Why are you here?" Minato had absolutely no idea why such a powerful man would contact a second year ronin nobody like him.

Instead of answering his question, the chairman simply looked at Minato. He leaned forward a bit. Light no longer reflected off his glasses so Minato could now see the man's eyes. They were acutely fixed on him. He seemed to be studying Minato. Needless to say, Minato felt extremely uncomfortable under the man's gaze.

"Hey, answer me!" Minato demanded trying to put authority in his voice.

Minaka was unfazed by the half-hearted attempt to sound tough. "Why, I'm here to tell you about the Sekirei Plan of course! And what's this?" The bizarre man's gaze turns to Yashima. "Why, it seems dear Yashima has chosen you as her Ashikabi."

Minato saw Yashima's brow furrow and she turned her head so as not to look at either of them. "I didn't choose him."

The flamboyant chairman gasped, though it seemed a little exaggerated and forced. "Minato! You didn't!"

"D-Didn't what?" Minato was a little scared now. What HAD he done? He had many questions and he wanted answers. "Please, start from the beginning. What are Sekirei? Yashima called herself one, so I assume it doesn't refer to birds."

Minaka regained his composure. "You are correct Minato. The Sekirei are 108 aliens who have been released into the city. They are similar in appearance to humans and are mostly female, though there are a few males as well. All possess extraordinary strength or powers. You become their Ashikabi through mucosal contact."

"You mean like a k-kiss?" He looked over to Yashima who averted her gaze. "D-Did you really sprout wings when we…you know."

Yashima couldn't bring herself to look at him. Her sorrow was too great. "Yes master. When we…kissed…you marked me. Sekirei receive their wings when they are claimed by an Ashikabi. My wings represent that I am yours." Her voice was unsteady and wavering as she spoke.

Minato had begun to think he hallucinated seeing the wings of light but now their existence was confirmed by two people. Well, one human and one alien apparently.

Minaka continued. "When an Ashikabi wings a Sekirei, the Sekirei will be with his or her Ashikabi forever. Whether they want to or not. And it seems you forced poor Yashima here. How shameful!" Minaka crossed his arms. His anger seemed mock and half serious. "While such a thing is not strictly against the rules, I'd prefer all the little birds found their true partner."

'_I forced her?_' Minato thought to himself.

Yashima spoke up. Springing from her seat, she cried, "It was an accident!"

Minaka stared at her, perplexed. Raising an eye brow he asked, "An…accident?"

"Y-Yeah. I uh…fell."

"You…fell?"

Yashima gave a small nod.

Minaka propped his elbows up on the desk and laced his fingers together under his nose. "Onto Minato-kun?" he asked.

Yashima again merely gave a small nod. Crimson was returning to her face. While she didn't like her situation, she didn't want the director to think that Minato, who seemed like a nice enough guy, was some horrible rapist.

Minaka would have laughed at such a scenario if it weren't so sad in this case. "I…am sorry to hear that, Yashima-chan." For once he sounded sincere.

"So…what's the point of this…Sekirei Plan?" Minato asked.

Minaka's smug grin returned. "Ah, the point Minato-kun, is for all one hundred eight Sekirei to find their Ashikabi, their one destined love, and then fight and fight until only one is left standing."

"WHAT!?" Minato couldn't believe what he had just heard. "What is the point of that!?"

Minaka raised his hands into the air, his palms facing upward and his smile grew even larger. "The last one standing will ascend to the heavens with his or her Ashikabi! Isn't it glorious!?"

"But wait, I-" Minato began.

Minaka cut him off however. "Now, I'm a busy man so I'll have to end our meeting. Just remember this. The Sekirei Plan is supposed to be a secret so don't tell anyone. If you do, we'll have to send someone to take care of you."

Minato's eyes went wide with fear. "Wha-What do you mean 'take care' of me!?"

"Take care Minato-kun. Yashima-chan." Minaka called out, waving to each of them in turn. The TV suddenly turned off on its own.

"Wait!" Minato pressed the power button on the TV. When then picture returned, the screen showed a regularly scheduled program. He flipped through the channels for a few seconds before giving up and turning it off again. With a sigh he turned to Yashima. "So all this is real?"

Yashima gave a small, slow nod.

"You'll have to fight other Sekirei?" Another small nod.

"And…I'm not you're true…Ashikabi?" This time, Yashima shook her head slowly.

"But…you're still bound to me?"

'_Here it comes. He'll realize how much power he has over me. He's been nice so far, but now all that will change._' Yashima once again nodded her head. Her mind was flooded with images of what he might do to her. What would he do? Order her to strip? Rape her? No. Yashima never would have expected what Minato did instead.

Minato got down on his hands and knees before Yashima, bowing as low as he could. "I am so sorry!" After learning everything he had from Minaka and Yashima, the gravity of the situation had finally sunk in. There was someone somewhere in this city who was to be her eternal love and without his knowing, he had robbed her of her chance to meet that person.

Yashima couldn't believe her eyes. Her accidental Ashikabi was apologizing to her.

"I-It's okay. You've been kind to me. You've given me food and shelter. Having you as my Ashikabi won't be so…" She couldn't finish. Tears were returning to her eyes. True, this man had taken care of her in the last hour. He had given her food and a warm place to stay, but her heart did not yearn for him. She did not want him. The tears began to pour again. "Why didn't you move!? All you had to do was take one step!" She hugged her legs to herself and focused her gaze on a spot on the wall. "Why didn't you move? Why didn't you move?" She repeated over and over again more to herself than Minato.

Like before, Minato had no idea what he could say to her. He could tell her that if he hadn't moved, she would have been severely injured when she hit the ground. But he felt that wouldn't help. Not while she's in such an emotional state. All he could do was let her cry it out.

However as he watched Yashima sob, Minato resolved something to himself. He would make up for what he'd done. He would protect Yashima. He would keep her safe throughout this ridiculous 'game.'

**Mjolnir** – the hammer of Thor, god of thunder in Norse mythology.


	3. A Mother's Mistakes

Chapter 3: A Mother's Mistakes

**Author's Note: I'm back! I'm sorry you all had to wait so long. Too long. I had to focus on college for a while. Graduated!**

**I've also been reading some of the manga. Not all of it, but a good bit. Mostly the parts I wanted story elements and characters from.**

**Please enjoy the new chapter.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Minaka stood upon the ledge of Teito Tower. As usual, he was clothed in all white, silhouetted against the light of the tower's clock face. This was his spot. This is where he came when he felt like a god. Well, more so than usual. The wind whipped through his hair and blew his coat tails about. He welcomed it, getting such a rush as the chill of the night washed over him. Standing there with his arms stretched out over his domain. All that lay before him, as far as the eye could see, now belonged to him.

"Minaka, you bastard!" Suddenly Minaka felt something strike him in the back of the head, knocking him off balance. He fought a losing battle, frantically flailing his arms about in an effort to right himself. It was no use. His forward weight caused him to lose his footing and began to fall from the building.

Reacting immediately, Minaka threw all his weight in a massive gyration, spinning around to face the building. Throwing his right arm up, he managed to clasp the ledge of the tower. Pain shot through his arm as he struggled to maintain his grip, barely hanging on by his fingertips. It felt like his arm had been pierced by a million needles and then set on fire. The muscles of his right arm were being stretched to the absolute limit.

Looking up, a figure slowly came into view. The figure, whoever or whatever it was, looked like a demon wreathed in shadow silhouetted against the light of the clock tower. It looked down at him. The demon's eyes seemed to glow with a dark, sinister energy. Minaka could feel the intense, palpable hatred radiating from its gaze. Or rather, _her_ gaze.

"T-Takami-kun. Quick, pull me up." Minaka implored the demon.

Gripping Minaka's wrist, the demon woman hoisted the mad man into the air with ease, her strength made near super human by her rage. She raised him eye level with her. Minaka saw the pure intense, fiery hatred burning in her eyes. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drop you!"

"W-Well uh…" Minaka's mind raced as he scrambled to find a decent answer. "Um, uh…well uh…you still love me?" Minaka replied, putting on his best cheesy grin.

Takami's face contorted in anger. Her right eyebrow twitched and she ground her teeth. 'You still love me.' She couldn't decide if that statement made her want to pull him in or drop him and watch with glee as his body splattered upon the pavement one hundred eight stories below. Looking into his onyx, pleading eyes, Takami's heart sunk. In that moment, Hiroto Minaka looked more like a child than a mad genius.

Takami ground her teeth and growled in frustration. She let go of Minaka's wrist and the mad scientist panicked for a split second before the gray haired demoness caught him again by the scruff of his shirt. Turning on her heels, the Sahashi monster growled as she prepared to send the idiot genius flying.

"FUCK!" the demon roared as she hurled the mad man child with all her might.

Minaka soared through the air like a missile. As he sailed, his trajectory began to angle downward until he hit the rooftop. The force of the impact, coupled with his momentum caused the human cannonball to bounce off the concrete and continue on his journey. He struck the surface again. This time, his ricochet sent him spiraling through the air. Again he collided with the surface and went tumbling head over heels until Minaka's journey ended as he came to a stop.

Minaka stood up and casually dusted himself off as if nothing happened. After more than twenty years with this woman, he was used to this kind of abuse.

"So my dear Takami, what can I do for you?"

A punch to the face was her answer. Minaka was knocked flat on his back.

"Bastard. I warned you not to involve my children in your insanity!"

"Whatever do you mean my dear?" Minaka asked from where he lay.

The Sahashi demon stomped the mad genius' stomach with her heel. "You know exactly what I mean!"

From where he lay, Minaka took in the full appearance of his violent lover above him. Soft ashen hair floating in the gentle breeze. Dark grey eyes. Her left eye now bore a scar which she had received while defending one of the precious little birds.

His dear Takami had taken the youngest Sekirei, #108, out for a walk in the cities' botanical garden. There, she had been attacked by the Sekirei of an Ashikabi who wanted to take the little flower child for himself. His Takami had defended the flower child with all her might. She does so love the little birds. She loves them as if they were her own children.

'_I wonder if she's that good with her own children._' Minaka thought. '_Ooops. I mean __**our**__ children._'

Minaka wondered how his Takami felt about the attack. Maybe a little betrayed? Betrayed by a girl whom she had cared for as if she were her own daughter.

He didn't mind the scar though. Not at all. In fact, it looked really good on her, adding a hint of mystery to her and an extra flavor of sex appeal. It might be wrong, given the pain she went through getting it, but he loved it.

The eccentric genius' eyes drifted to the next thing he loved about this woman. Soft pink lips which, lately, seemed to frown far too often. He often wondered what could possibly make her so unhappy. Was it something he did? Nah. Couldn't be.

Minaka's eyes continued their journey over the body of his perfect Takami. She was dressed in her usual office attire; a white, long sleeved, button down blouse, a tie, and of course, a white lab coat on top of it all. All of it did little to hide her impressive DD cup bosom no doubt held within the gentle grasp of a sexy lacey black bra. She often wore simple black pants, but today, much to his delight, his gorgeous Takami was wearing a short black skirt. Not short enough to be called a mini skirt, but still short enough to be titillating. And given their respective positions, Minaka was given a perfect view of the delicate garment that lay hidden beneath. Minaka stared in awe at the black, lacey panties so blatantly on display for him. The color so beautifully contrasted her pale, smooth, flawless skin. He marveled at how the cloth so gingerly hugged her crotch, and he could see the faint outline of her nether lips. His Takami so loved black underwear, and he so loved seeing her in it. And out of it.

Minaka began drooling as he was mesmerized by the forbidden undergarment, and it was at this point that Takami finally realized where all the man's attention was focused. An anger vein swelled in the woman's forehead, and she stomped the madman's stomach once again. "Hey!" she cried. She then moved to straddle Minaka's waist. Grabbing the scruff of his shirt, she cried, "Are you listening to me!?"

Minaka clasped his hands firmly on the woman's broad hips. "You have my full, undivided attention, Takami-kun."

Takami suddenly became acutely aware of their compromising position, and of something long and hard rubbing against her inner thigh. Despite her crimson blush, Takami growled in irritation. "Pervert!"

'_She's so cute when she's angry. The pain is so worth it.'_

"Now my dear Takami-kun, are you ever going to tell me what's wrong?" Minaka asked as he gently stroked her generous hips.

Takami's blush deepened as she was beginning to lose herself in the mad doctor's touch. "You…know…exactly…what's wrong."

"Do tell, my love." Minaka said as he slipped his hands beneath his beloved's skirt and continued to lovingly stroke her broad, soft birthing hips.

Takami started panting in ecstasy as Minaka continued his work. She was beginning to sweat from how hot he was making her. His silk white gloves were like the hands of an angel against her soft, sensitive skin. _'How is it possible that just his simple touch can send me over the edge?'_

Minaka simply smiled as he stared up at his woman in pleasure, and continued to have fun with her body. He moved his hands up her hips until he cupped her plump, perfect butt. Takami yelped in surprise and pleasure the director's bold action. She was releasing small gasps and whimpers of pleasure as the man she unfortunately loved continued to have his way with her, and she was far too lost in the sheer ecstasy of his touch to stop him.

Minaka was pleased with himself. Pleased that he could give his perfect woman such pleasure. He could see her hardened nipples poking through her tight blouse. Giving the perfect ass a light spank, eliciting a euphoric cry from his lover, Minaka decided it was time for some mammary gland play. Plus, he was feeling a bit thirsty.

Withdrawing his hands from lover's skirt, he put them to Takami's waist, gliding his hands up to the soft, succulent mounds that awaited him.

Fighting against her euphoria, Takami grabbed Minaka's hands tried to push them away.

'_No!'_ Takami thought. _'If he gets ahold of those, I'll be completely under his spell!'_

Using what little strength she had in her ecstasy weakened state, Takami struggled to hold the perverted scientist's groping hands at bay. It was a losing battle. Her euphoria had sapped her energy and Minaka's hands moved closer by the second. Finally, just his right index finger just barely grazed Takami's left breast. A shudder shot up her spine and that was it. Her fingers loosened, releasing the pervert's hands allowing them to go to work on her.

Wasting no time, Minaka ripped the blouse open, buttons flying off, revealing the black, lacey bra he loves so much. Takami's breasts seemed even bigger, now released from the confines of her tight blouse. Licking his lips, Minaka placed his left hand on Takami's back and began easing her down to him. Using his right hand, he slid the left strap down her shoulder. With his right index and middle fingers, he gently pulled the cup away from the succulent mound.

Taking her nipple in mouth, Minaka began suckling like a hungry baby. Takami let out fresh moans as her mad lover swirled his tongue around her erect nipple.

Finally Minaka was rewarded for his actions, grinning slightly as the sweet nectar of a mother flowed into his mouth. He drank it in. All of it, relishing its sweet taste. He so rarely got to enjoy his Takami's motherly drink they were both so busy, so he took whatever chance he could get.

Takami was lost. Panting, soaked in sweat, her blouse clinging to her shapely form, her panties long drenched. She began grinding against the mad man's thigh, dirtying his pure white pants. Cradling his head as she would her own child, she loved these moments. These moments that reignited motherly feelings within her. To protect her child. Support her child. Love her child. It was those same feelings that snapped her back to reality.

Ripping her nipple from the madman's mouth, Takami reared her arm back and punched him directly in the face. Said madman clutched his abused face in agony. '_Why is it always the face_!?'

Pinning the pervert's hands down on either side of his head, Takami panted out what she originally came to say to him. "My son…winged…A SEKIREI!"

"Ohhhhh, that's why you're upset." Minaka said sarcastically, as if struck by a sudden realization. "But why? Now little Minato has a cute, perfectly faithful, obedient girlfriend. The kind he can bring home to meet you, his mother. You should be happy for him."

"Bastard. I didn't want him involved in your stupid game."

"Really? Then…why did you let him come to Shinto Teito in the first place?" Minaka asked. His voice was mocking, but also held a hint of genuine curiosity.

Takami was shocked by the question. Shocked because she didn't know how to answer. "I-I -…"

"Didn't think?" Minaka finished for her.

"I wanted him to follow his own path. Make his own choices. Be a man." she said, diverting her eyes. "I didn't think he'd become an Ashikabi." her voice small, almost whispering.

"HA!" Minaka laughed incredulously. He rolled, changing their positions so that he was on top, his hands once again on her soft breasts. The sudden movement shocked Takami. "You thought that Minato, our son, the child of two potential Ashikabis wouldn't himself be an Ashikabi?"

Takami's heart wrenched. She glared at Minaka, eyes filled with anger and tears. "I hoped, I prayed he wouldn't be. Then he could live his life as he wants and not be a part of this madness you've created."

Minaka just smiled. "Well there's nothing that can be done about it now." Giving her breasts a squeeze, Minaka leaned down and stole a quick kiss from his woman.

Finally lifting himself from his pseudo wife, Minaka began walking towards the entrance to the veranda access. As his Takami rose to her feet and tried to collect herself, he stopped and spoke, not looking behind him. "Our son has grown into a fine young man." his voice was serious.

Holding her ruined blouse closed, Takami was quick to deny him. "He's not your son! I told you, I don't want you involved with my family!"

Minaka just brushed it off. "Yes yes, I've heard it all before." he called behind him as he continued into the building.

Takami clutched her blouse tight over her chest. 'Dammit! After all these years…' After all these years, she still melts under his touch.

Takami just watched his back as he left. She was angry. Furious. Not just at Minaka, but herself as well. Minaka had just brought to light so many glaring and obvious mistakes she had made. She had allowed not one, but both of her children to come to the city that would soon become the battleground of a massive war between Ashikabis and their harem armies of super powered aliens. And now, her first child, her baby had become one of many participants in this horrid and pointless war. She could only continue to pray that her daughter wouldn't get caught up in all this madness as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

**I hope you all liked it. It was my first time writing a lime. How did I do?**


End file.
